Neyaphem
History Origin The Neyaphem was an ancient tribe of Mutants that lived fifteen thousand years ago and were arch-enemies of fellow tribe known as the Cheyarafim. They were described as being an advanced form of Human and were Mutants from Biblical times. Their existence meant that they were a advanced civilization that predated that of the Egyptian empire as the Neolithic Revolution and domestication of animals only dated back to 9000 BC. They developed buildings that shared designs with that of the Aztecs, Mayans, Egyptian and Moche's motiffs. Though this was thousands of miles away from those civilizations as well as many centuries prior to their formation. They were led by Azazel who attempted to challenge "God" by imposing their rule and dominion by way of enslaving or removing the "toxicity" of what they believed was the Human race. This brought them into conflict with the Cheyarafim with the calamitous conclusion leading to the Neyaphem being banished into the Brimstone Dimension with their final battle being on the island of Isla de Demonas. Once there, they remained trapped for thousands of years where they lived in isolation and had not had the company of anyone but themselves. Remains of numerous bones of their civilization remained behind on the island. Evidence of the civilization would remain even within the modern age when ruins of these ancient Mutant civilizations existed within sites such as the Bermuda Triangle. Knowledge of their existence still remained within historical records, depending on where someone knew where to look. During their time there, Azazel attempted to find a means of returning back to Earth which led to him being able to pass through the dimensional on brief occasions where he disguised himself as a Human. In these incursions, he seduced various women and made them pregnant with his offspring who were conditioned to gather at a specified time on Isla de Demonas in order to use their abilities to widen the barrier between dimensions to allow the Neyaphem to return. Among these newly born Neyaphem scion were Abyss, Kiwi Black and Nightcrawler born from Mystique who was later raised by Margali of a Gyspy tribe. Through the connection they shared with their father by way of genetics would allow Azazel to control his children from beyond the dimensional barrier in order to activate their hidden mission. Draco In the modern age, Professor Havass had been conducting research on islands on the historical maps, in particular, he studied those phantom islands that appeared at various points in history only for them to vanish into antiquity. His study led him to arrive at an islet that corresponded with that of Isla de Demons on the ancient maps. Upon arriving, his excavation uncovered the ruins of an ancient Mutant civilization that predated that of mankind. The motiffs led him to call upon his old student, Havoc along with Polaris and Nightcrawler as they determined to learn more of the find. Afterwards, the appointed time came and the Neyaphem offspring began their conditionings which saw many from around the world converge at the assigned location. This saw Professor Charles Xavier determine a pattern that all the missing Mutants, which now included Nightcrawler, were teleporters. As the X-Men arrived, they witnessed the portal opening which saw Azazel and the Neyaphem emerge leading to a skirmish between the two sides. However, the presence of Angel catapulted back into the Brimestone Dimension as the site of the portal needed to be free of Cheyarafim blood. Once there, Azazel had the X-Men incapacitated after seeing his plan of many years being destroyed. Thus, he intended to find either a new way of returning to Earth or resuming his old plan of fathering a new batch of children to open the dimensional gateway once more. Eventually, the X-Men managed to free themselves and Polaris was able to open a temporary gateway into the Brimstone Dimension thus allowing them to escape whilst Nightcrawler fought his father who was left behind in his dimensional prison. As such, the Neyaphem remain trapped within their ancient prison where they were capable of having glimpses into Earth but unable to interact with it. Members Current *Azazel *Ginniyeh *Jillian *Ophis *Yidrazil Former *Abyss *Kiwi Black *Nightcrawler Allies *None Enemies *Cheyarafim **Angel *X-Men Notes *Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 422 has ruins seemingly attributed to the Neyaphem present on Isla de Demonas with images of a Mutant similar to Nightcrawler present on hieroglyphics. *The same issue indicates that the Neyaphem civilization predated that of the Egyptians as well as other ancient Human cultures. Trivia *The term Neyaphem seems similar to the actual term Nephilim who were children of angels born from humans according to Biblical tales. Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Neyaphem *http://www.comicvine.com/neyaphem/65-45565/ Category:Teams *